Segundas oportunidades
by Paideia
Summary: Hugo es un chico normal, que no tiene demasiado amor por la aventura. Pero cuando Noelia le deja, todo en su vida se pone de cabeza. Bueno, quizas un chico de pelo azul tambien tenga que ver mucho con eso. (fic del AI de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black)
1. Chapter 1

**Todo es de JK.**

Trici visteeeeee, yo sabia que esta historia era para ti. Asi es que, tal como me lo había imaginado, tiene dedicatoria doble: la primera por tu cumple ! espero que lo hayas pasado genial y que te hayan regalado cosas bonitas, porque, aunque no te conozco demasiado, se que eres una chica genial. La segunda, por supuesto, es por el AI ;)

¡Espero que te guste, guapa!

* * *

Se esta poniendo oscuro, la hora avanza y a Hugo le parece que el cielo esta espeso de nubes, cargado,melancólico. Mira por la pequeña ventanilla del avión a una decena de trabajadores, con sus siluetas recortadas por el sol del atardecer, moverse, hormigas alrededor del aparato en el cual se dispone a viajar a Francia.

Del porque esta viajando en un avión, una de esas máquinas que a los muggles tanto les gustan y que a su abuelo Arthur, al cual perdió cuando tenía 15, le fascinaban, es algo de lo que no quiere hablar. Tiene que ver con una rubia. Una rubia de ojos verdes y dientes delanteros ligeramente separados. Una rubia especialista en reproches y en culpas. Una rubia alucinante en la cama, de dedos suaves y largos que a Hugo Weasley le parecían más mágicos que el mismísimo Hogwarts. Una rubia de esas.

Por ahora solo quiere concentrarse en no morir en un accidente de esos que leyó en la red, donde todos los muggles pasajeros morían de forma horrorosa e instantánea y en olvidarse de todo. Mira a su alrededor, todo el mundo está inquieto por la demora en partir el viaje. Sobre todo, el hombre de negocios que va a sentado a su lado y no deja de mirar la pantalla brillante de su celular. O de lo que Hugo cree que es un celular, porque a pesar que su madre se esforzó para que él y Rose supieran algo del mundo muggle, ni a él ni a su hermana les interesaron demasiado esas cosas extrañas, desconocidas, que tampoco necesitaban de la misma manera que si fueran muggles.

De mas esta decir que Hermione Granger nunca cejó en su intento de mostrarles el mundo muggle y todos sus detalles. Es por eso que cuando Hugo llegó al aeropuerto con una discreta maleta de cuero negra y su camisa estilo leñador, no tuvo ningún problema en ninguna de las etapas de un típico viaje muggle. Ni con el check-in, en donde la empleada le coqueteo, haciendo que hasta las pecas de Hugo se pusieran un poco más rojas, ni con el embarque, ni con buscar su asiento. Pero ahora el puto avión no parte y todos los fantasmas que le obligaron a salir huyendo de Londres vuelven a él. Quizás siempre estuvieron al acecho.

Empieza a ponerse nervioso, retuerce las manos sin control. ¿Y si es un error? Tal vez las cosas no son tan irremediables como él las ve, tal vez debería bajarse de ese cacharro muggle ahora mismo y ir a enfrentar la realidad. La triste realidad de que Noelia ya no le quiere. De no quiere tener nada con él nunca jamas en la vida. De que no la podrá estrechar entre sus brazos, ni besarle el cuello largo y estilizado, de que ya no es de él. Pero para que pensar en eso, no, prefiere mantenerle la puerta cerrada a la realidad por ahora.

¿No se supone que París es la ciudad luz? ¿La ciudad de los sueños? La ciudad de los escritores, de los soñadores, de los bohemios sin remedio. Aunque claro, Hugo no se considera dentro de ninguna de esas categorías. Es solo un chico normal, con un empleo normal y con una seria obsesión por las camisas estilo leñador, no uno de esos que andan con la cabeza en la nubes y que son capaces de crear un mundo de la nada. Él solo quería casarse con Noelia, comenzar una familia bonita y tener un montón de hijos pelirrojos. Pero no, todo se fue a la mierda y él parte en un avión a París, dispuesto, por primera vez en su vida a hacer una locura.

De pronto, el suelo comienza a temblar. Una pantalla se desliza desde una ranura en el techo, informa que deben abrocharse los cinturones y sobre lo que se debe hacer en caso de que suceda un accidente. Hugo toma nota mental de todo, esperando poder recordar todas esas instrucciones en caso de que estén a punto de morir. O poder reaccionar y sacar la varita, cualquiera de las dos que le salga primero. El suelo se sacude cada vez más y en el momento que las ruedas del avión se separan del suelo, a Hugo el corazón se le sube a la garganta. Tiene problemas para respirar mientras siguen elevandose, las manos le transpiran hasta que por fin, ya han alcanzado la altitud necesaria.

Se acomoda en el asiento, pensando en dormir. Y no tarda en hacerlo, sumiéndose en un letargo profundo y sin imá se despierta cuando el avión ya esta en tierra y todos los muggles a su alrededor se revuelven para recuperar sus bolsos de mano y salir del aparato lo más antes posible. Su compañero de puesto, el hombre de negocios, literalmente pasa por encima de él, en su desesperación por ir donde fuese que tenía que ir. Hugo espera que se bajen todos y retira su pequeño bolso de mano del compartimento por encima de su cabeza.

Camina hacia la salida del avión y le hace un gesto de despedida a la azafata, sin demasiadas ganas. Cruza la pasarela, camino al aeropuerto, en silencio, oteando el horizonte que de nuevo es gris, muy parecido al que le despidió de Londres. Oh vamos Paris, dame una oportunidad,murmura en silencio. Esta deprimido, por decir lo menos. Pero pronto comprende que la ciudad luz esta dispuesta a hacerle la vida difícil.

En la sala de las maletas, esas mismas se arrastran por una banda, cansinas, indiferentes si alguien las toma o no. Hugo las observa,ávido de encontrar la suya. Pero los minutos pasan y la gente que venía con él en el vuelo hace abandono, por grupos, de la habitación. Con sus maletas multicolores y sus marcas que evidencian que van recien saliendo del aeropuerto. Más personas repiten la misma rutina y Hugo Weasley no tarda en verse rodeado de otro grupo, de otro vuelo venido de desde Merlín sabe donde. Es ahí cuando comprende que algo va mal. Se acerca al único guardia que logra localizar, con las ganas crecientes de decir _accio maleta_, las que crecen cuando le mandan a una oficina.

Y luego a una prácticamente igual. Y luego a otra. Y así, hasta que en la oficina número 5 a la que es dirigido en un cortes ingles afrancesado,una mujer joven,rubia y de boca pequeña, vestida de uniforme formal, le comunica que su maleta esta perdida. Hugo se muerde la lengua para no soltar una ironia que no ayudaria en nada a la situación y pregunta, de la forma más amable que halla, acerca de los procedimientos a seguir.

—Tiene que esperar en su hotel, señor Hugo Weasley— dice la empleada, acentuando extraño las palabras— le haremos llegar su maleta en cuanto la encontremos. A los chicos de equipaje debieron haberseles confundido los vuelos y su equipaje puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo—termina, medio riéndose.

Hugo se contiene una vez más, para no perder los estribos. Y eso que él no es hombre de montar escenas.

—Pero..pero, yo tengo todo ahi. Mi dinero, mi pasaporte, mi ropa...todo...todo. Y estaré solo cuatro días. ¿Se demorarán menos de cuatro días en enviarme la maleta?

La francesa frente a él se encoge de hombros.

—Eso es impredecible, señor Weasley. Pero si quiere cambiar su fecha de vuelta, puede dirigirse a la oficina 36, doblando por el pasillo a la derecha.

—No gracias—le replica Hugo, más duro de lo que pretendía y con una sonrisa furiosa que le extrañaría a sus conocidos.

Sale, enojado con el mundo. Cuando ya esta fuera del aeropuerto, se da cuenta que no tiene dinero para tomar un taxi y se devuelve para coger un mapa, donde ubica el hotel. Ya es de noche cuando puede alcanzar su destino. Tiene frío, porque en Londres no estaba tan helado y todas las chaquetas y demases las ha metido en la maleta. Tiene hambre también, reza porque no haya terminado el horario de la cena. Entra al hall, como un náufrago que por fin se encuentra con la civilización y no tiene tiempo de admirar los techos amplios, ni tampoco las pinturas renacentistas ubicadas en puntos estratégicos de las paredes para no recrear un ambiente sobrecargado. Su primera prioridad es comer.

Ya solo frente al recepcionista se le ocurre que podrían pedirle alguna de la documentación que metió en la maleta perdida, pero gracias a Merlín solo le piden su identificación, que es lo único que guarda con él.

—Bienvenido a nuestro hotel señor Weasley. Y espero que solucione pronto el problema de su maleta.—le anuncia el hombre, sonriente.

Hugo mira a todas partes, algo nervioso por la pregunta que se dispone a hacer.

—Eh...disculpe.

—Dígame, señor—el empleado ya había comenzado otras labores y le dirige una sonrisa nueva, igual de cínica que la anterior.

—¿Aún es horario de cenar? Y si es asi, ¿Donde esta el comedor?—suelta a la rápida, todas las palabras medias juntas.

Es en ese momento cuando puede apreciar una sonrisa sincera en su interlocutor.

—¿Con hambre, eh? Segundo piso, subiendo por las escaleras a mi espalda. Son las ocho, debería quedar algo rico.

No pasa mucho para que Hugo se vea frente a un plato de comida. Le dijeron que se llamaba ratatouille y le recordó a una de esas cosas muggles que ven de repente cuando están todos (otra idea de su madre, nunca olvidar las raíces muggles, niños, nunca se sabe cuando les podrá servir) sobre un ratón que quería ser cocinero. O algo por estilo, esos muggles hace-peliculas estan todos locos. La cosa es que la comida desaparece en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y el estómago de Hugo, proporcional al de su padre, deja de gruñir como león africano. Comienza a mirar a su alrededor.

Es un comedor pequeño, pero sumamente elegante. Tiene lo justo y necesario, dijo la voz de la tía Ginny en su cabeza. Todo esta decorado en tonos amarillos pasteles y blanco crema, combinado con unos cuadros parecidos a los del hall, pero algo más modestos. Tiene una chimenea enorme, ubicada en una de las paredes de la habitación, que se encarga de mantener una temperatura agradable. A Hugo le agrada de sobremanera, se siente a gusto. Quizás no sea tan tortuosa su estancia forzada ahí.

Los muggles que se alojan ahi tambien son agradables, piensa. Se dedica a verlos conversar, reir y mover las manos hacia todas direcciones. Quizás de que estaran hablando. Del primer ministro, o del presidente en el caso de Francia, de sus respectivas familias, sueños y esperanzas. No era tan diferente de lo que pasaba en el caso de los magos, a las finales, con magia o sin ella, son todos iguales. Son todos personas. De pronto, Hugo siente como comienza a adormecerse y decide levantarse, en busca del bar que descubrió cuando iba camino al casino.

Jamás ha sido aficionado a la bebida, pero las divagaciones entre los muggles y los magos le ha abierto la curiosidad acerca del alcohol de los muggles. El nombrado bar resulta ser un lugar extremadamente acorde con el resto del hotel, pero con algunos toques extra de sienta en la barraa, sintiendose algo estupido, no se sabe que mierda le dira al cantinero cuando se le acerque. Quiero un whisky de fuego, doble por favor. Si, claro. Una risotada familiar, proveniente de unas sillas más allá, le saca de sus tribulaciones. Maldiciendo, y rezando por que nadie de su populosa familia le haya seguido hasta ahí, gira la cabeza lentamente .

Sus ojos se encuentran con un tipo de más o menos unos treinta años, que lleva una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y unos pantalones negros que por lo que Hugo puede vislumbrar, parecen muy ajustados. Trae el pelo de un azul eléctrico, que salta hacia todas partes como si hubiese sido víctima de un golpe eléctrico (Hugo se lleva la mano a la cabeza, donde le hacen cosquillas sus pelos cortos y colorines). Tiene los ojos marrones, con los que le devuelve la mirada a Hugo.

Y en el rostro anguloso se le forma una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Hugo, hombre! ¡Que alegria verte por aquí!

Es recién en ese momento cuando Hugo logra salir del estado de shock. Teddy Lupin. Ted, se corrige mentalmente. Teddy Lupin, el que se fue de Londres un día, sin decirle a nadie, luego de decirle a toda la familia Weasley que era gay. De gritarle a todo el pleno Weasley que no le gustaban las mujeres, de hecho. Para después de esa confesión, recibir un silencio sepulcral y mucho desprecio. Bueno, quizás si no lo hubiese dicho el dia antes de su, obviamente, fallido matrimonio con Victoire Weasley las cosas no hubiesen salido tan mal. Hugo no esta seguro, la verdad.

Eso pasó hace seis años, cuando Hugo recién estaba saliendo de Hogwarts. Desde entonces, nadie había sabido nada de él. Ni siquiera una carta. Y ahora, se lo encontraba en el París muggle, cuando él también intenta, con desesperación, desaparecer. No sabe qué decir. Por suerte, Teddy habla por él.

—¡Cantinero! ¡Un mojito para este chico, bien cargado al ron!

Luego de decir eso, se levanta de su silla alta. Bamboleándose un poco, nota Hugo, mientras Teddy (Ted,¡joder!) se sienta al lado de él. En la mano trae un vaso extraño, con una forma triangular.

—Un martini, hombre. Un martini—dice arrastrando las palabras—¿Quieres probarlo?

Hugo se niega, en silencio, y Ted le vuelve a sonreír, todo él irradia alcohol y alegría.

—Esta bien. Cuentame, ¿que estas haciendo aqui?

Hugo sigue en silencio. No quiere contarle, porque ni él ha podido aceptarlo del todo. Pero ahí está, ese extraño que se llama Teddy Lupin, esperando que él diga algo. Gracias a Merlín, es Teddy el que habla de nuevo.

—Penas de amor, ¿eh? ¿Buscas sanarte en la ciudad luz? Yo conozco un par de lugares buenos para eso—le cuenta. Hugo le observa, con el moijto en las manos.

Está rico, aunque el alcohol muggle escuece más que el mágico. Ni él se da cuenta cuando le habla a Teddy.

—No puedo salir—le responde a Lupin, bebiendo de a sorbos— en el aeropuerto perdieron mi maleta.

Su interlocutor le mira con los ojos como platos y Hugo se sorprende de lo joven que parece. Inician una charla animada sobre lo ineficientes que son los empleados del los aeropuertos. Teddy se burla de lo poco experimentado que es Hugo como viajero, el aludido se defiende como puede y ambos se ríen. El mojito de Hugo ya se terminó y la conversación está cada vez más animada, mientras las horas pasan. El Weasley sonríe demasiado y se da cuenta de eso. Se asusta.

—Teddy, disculpa, pero…

—Tienes sueño y quieres irte a dormir. Lo comprendo hombre— se levanta de su asiento, Hugo le sigue. Ambos se miran.

—¿Qué te parece si te vengo a buscar mañana en la mañana y te llevo a conocer París?

—Esta bien—responde el subconsciente de Hugo antes que él. No más mojito, se dice.

Se despiden y sus caminos se separan, al menos por ese momento. Hugo se acuesta tratando de no pensar en Teddy Lupin. Pero se da cuenta que fracasa cuando sueña con desconocidos de pelo azul.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola Trici! Esta es la segunda parte y final (por ahora) de Segundas Oportunidades. Me gustaría contar más cosas, sobre todo de la relación amorosa entre ambos, pero el tiempo me pillo. ¡Espero que te guste!

PD: Si la última parte está muy mala, disculpa. Me estoy quedando dormida sentada xD

En algún momento, Hugo alberga sinceramente la esperanza de que Teddy no se aparezca nunca más por su vida. Que la borrachera ligera y contagiosa que parecia llevar anoche, hubiese acabado con todos los recuerdos de su encuentro con él. Pero pronto se demuestra cuán vanas eran cuando, después de engullir un desayuno a la francesa, vislumbra al Lupin en el vestíbulo, saludándole con la mano y sonriendo ampliamente, como la noche anterior.

Hugo suspira. No encuentra manera de decirle que quiere estar solo, ese magnetismo que desprende Teddy Lupin le hace impermeable a esas cosas. Hugo está seguro que si le decirle algo, Teddy le ignorara por completo y seguirá sonriendo tanto como siempre. Y que él, tímido y nervioso de naturaleza, le seguirá y no se atreverá a replicar de nuevo. Así que, ¿para qué perder palabras?

Se acerca a él, intentando dominar su miedo. Tranquilo Hugo, solo será un día, que más encima tiene la pinta de ser uno de esos días de clima perfecto, en donde ni el más inconformista se podría quejar. Su guía por el día viste muy parecido al día anterior, con la diferencia de que ahora lleva una camisa azulina, que le va con el pelo y se apoya, casual, en el mesón de recepción, mientras sus labios siguen curvados en una sonrisa. Hugo intenta sonreírle de vuelta, como se supone que debería hacer, pero fracasa miserablemente, terminando con un extraño gesto torcido prendado en el rostro. Teddy parece notar su nerviosismo.

—Hey, hombre. Que no muerdo.

Hugo le da la orden a su cerebro para que se ría y de nuevo las cosas no salen bien. Mierda. Teddy le mira fijo a los ojos durante unos segundos, los nervios de Hugo se acrecientan, los ojos se le abren como platos. El Lupin se larga a reír, su risa es estridente y muchos pasajeros del hotel se dan vuelta a mirarle, pero a él eso parece importarle un pepino. Hugo siente el color rojo, algo más oscuro que el de su pelo, acudir a sus mejillas.

—Me caes bien, Hugo Weasley—le dice una vez que se calma. —eres uno de lo que no se encuentran fácilmente.

—Eh…

—No te preocupes, no te hare nada.

Avergonzado por la facilidad con la que Teddy adivina sus pensamientos, Hugo decide no decir nada más durante todo el día y esboza una nueva sonrisa fallida.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya?

Hugo asiente con la cabeza. Se ponen en marcha y Hugo susurra una oración rápida para que el día se pase lo más rápido posible. Es que él jamas ha sido una de esas personas que pueden mantener una conversación interesante por horas, y eso es algo que Noelia le siempre le reprochó. Eres tan aburrido Hugo, taan aburrido, mejor salgamos para poder conversar con alguien. Hugo, hugo, ¡HUGO HABLAME! Y el aludido se angustiaba, porque sentía que no estaba en sus manos complacerle, hacerle feliz y también porque pensaba que si no espabilaba de una vez por todas la guapa Noelia Gallagher le iba a dejar.

Y eso fue lo que pasó. Por la culpa de él y de su estupidez crónica, de su increíble capacidad para dañar a los que más quiere, de su mutismo y de su tendencia de aislarse de los otros. O eso es lo que dice Hugo, es lo que se dice a sí mismo para torturarse, para entender mejor lo que paso hace unas pocas semanas.

Ahora Teddy también se dará cuenta de eso y no se demorará en dejarle en paz. Pero para su sorpresa, el Lupin parece sentirse cómodo con el silencio. Van en transporte público, ambos mirando por la ventana como se alejan las personas paradas en los cafés esperando que se desocupen las mesas, o las otras, que ya están sentadas, con pasteles pequeños y cafés en sus mesas, conversando. A Hugo le parece que son muy distintas a las de Londres.

—Es diferente de Londres, ¿eh?

Hugo se sobresalta.

—Ya sé que leo mentes, Hugo. Es una capacidad que solo tenemos los magos homosexuales—le dice, muy serio.

El menor de los hijos de Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley se demora unos segundos en procesar que aquello es una broma y cuando lo hace, suelta de buena gana una carcajada ronca y áspera. Hasta él se sorprende al escucharla, hace mucho tiempo que ella no llegaba a su boca. Se siente contento y se plantea seriamente tratar de que Teddy pase un buen día.

—Oye, ¿y adónde vamos?—le suelta, esperando que sea suficiente para entablar una conversación.

—No sé dónde tengo la cabeza, Hugo—replica Teddy, golpeándose la frente. —vamos al Palacio de Versalles.

— ¿Palacio de cuánto?

— ¿Hermione no les enseño nada de historia muggle? ¿En serio?—le pregunta el Lupin, curioso. Siempre pensó que la mejor amiga de su padrino era muy apegada a sus raíces muggles.

—Ah, sí. Pero es que...—Hugo busca las palabras para decir que siempre le pareció una soberana estupidez la historia muggle. Más que la mágica, a la que tampoco le veía mucha utilidad, es verdad.

—Bah, si lo sé. No es necesario que lo confieses, jovencito—dijo, imitando el tono del profesor Binks—.Pero de verdad creo que es un poco más atractivo cuando vives la historia, cuando estas en el lugar de los hechos y puedes imaginarte a los reyes, las reinas, los cortesanos, los secretarios y a toda esa aristocracia del siglo XVIII conspirando unos contra otros, escuchando por detrás de las paredes, traicionándose y todas esas cosas. Es apasionante.

—Eh, supongo que sí.

—Eres demasiado joven para apreciar estas cosas, creo. O yo estoy demasiado viejo y demasiado obsesionado. Pero bueno, ¿sabes algo sobre la historia de Francia?

—Creo...creo que habia algo sobre una revolución.

— ¿Una revolución? En Francia tuvo lugar la madre de las revoluciones. Imagínatelo, unos pocos con una cantidad de dinero aberrante hasta para los Malfoy, viviendo entre pasteles y oros. Y la mayoría, con apenas unas migas de pan. Hasta que de repente, ya no tienen ni esas migas de pan y los niños se mueren, el invierno se lleva sus casas.

Teddy prosigue con su relato y Hugo, sin darse cuenta, se divierte con la pasión que el Lupin parece imprimir a todos sus actos. Para él, la historia muggle no es solo eso, no es solo la aburrida historia muggle, es más allá, es algo mágico. Hugo se ha dado cuenta (puede que no hable demasiado, pero es un chico increíblemente perceptivo) que esa relación que Teddy tiene con la historia muggle es algo que aplica para todas los aspectos de su vida, busca la sorpresa, la pasión, la belleza en todo. Y no está seguro de que pensar sobre eso, pero cree que algo que le agrada, que es una cualidad que le gustaría poseer.

Sin darse cuenta, a Hugo se le curvan los labios. Es una sonrisa tímida, pero Teddy la ve.

—Eh, viste que no es tan aburrido como en los libros. Todo tiene su encanto en esta vida—filosofa el Lupin.

De pronto aparece ante Hugo uno de las casas más impresionantes que ha visto en su vida. Bueno, no es una casa propiamente tal. Es un palacio. Y un palacio con todas las de la ley. Primero que todo, es enorme (más grande que Hogwarts, cree Hugo). Segundo, recién están en el frontis y ya Hugo no sabe dónde mirar. Todo alrededor de él, tiene adornos sobre adornos, sobre adornos, todo, las ventanas, las puertas, hasta el techo se vislumbra el oro que usaron para decorar. Hugo podría apostar que si pudiera verlo de arriba, donde ningún turista común tiene la oportunidad de mirar, se encontraría con nuevas sorpresas. Y más adornos.

Teddy le observa extasiarse con todo aquello y sonríe, a él le paso algo parecido. Solo que su reacción fue mucho más expresiva que la de Hugo e incluyo un sonoro beso en la boca al amante que le trajo a conocer aquel paraíso. Empuja un poco a Hugo para que avance, la visita empieza a las 3 y le costó varios favores conseguirla tan rápido. Favores y la llamada a un ex novio particularmente desagradable, pero la cara de Hugo lo vale todo. Y se vuelve a preguntar, por enésima vez desde ayer, que es lo que busca Hugo en la capital francesa.

Ya le conocerá un poco más y logrará que arrancarle una frase de más de cuatro palabras seguidas. Por ahora se contenta con su silencio emocionado y el brillo en sus ojos. Sin embargo, sí, es cierto que por un momento desea darle un beso en la mejilla y no lo hace porque no está seguro de como se lo tomaría el Weasley. Aunque hay algo que le hace pensar…bah, mejor dejar las cosas como están.

Pasa la tarde y el guía, tal como lo hizo cuando fue la primera vez de Teddy allí, les da una pincelada acerca de todo lo que sucedió en el Palacio de Versalles, que, básicamente, constituye toda la historia de Francia desde el siglo XVII hasta finales del XVIII. Les cuenta, por supuesto, acerca del día de los engañados, cuando María de Medicis está segura que por fin podrá expulsar al influente Richilieu de la corte, pero a las finales a Luis III le pesa más la conveniencia frente al amor filial.

Les cuenta también sobre Luis XIV, el rey sol, el mayor representante del absolutismo que conocieron alguna vez los europeos, ese que se proclamó a sí mismo como el estado de Francia y que convirtió al Palacio de Versalles en lo que es hoy. Y por supuesto que termina con la espectacular Revolución Francesa, con su contexto y toda la sangre que trajo con ella. Juramos no salir de esta habitación hasta que Francia tenga una constitución, murmura Teddy unos segundos antes de lo diga el guía.

Hugo sonríe, como respuesta a todos los estímulos visuales que recibe. Es algo especial ese palacio de Versalles, le gustaría ser más locuaz para poder expresar lo que piensa y siente. Lo que pasa alrededor es mágico, más que hacer movimientos al azar con una varita. Es…es…es demasiado. Lo adora. Y sabe que debería decirle algo a Teddy, por sus propósitos al comienzo del día de hacer que el Lupin lo pase bien, pero no puede. Espera que Teddy lo comprenda.

Y parece hacerlo, de verdad.

Salen del palacio cuando ya se hace de noche, el sol besa los edificios a su alrededor. Y lo increíble es que no lo han recorrido todo. Hugo quiere decirle a Teddy que si pueden volver mañana, pero no se atreve. Después de todo es él el que lo ha invitado y no quiere abusar de su buena voluntad. Y Teddy también quiere decirle que vuelvan mañana, pero no sabe cómo recibirá la invitación Hugo. Se miran fijo durante algunos momentos, que resultan algo incomodos.

Sorprendentemente, es Hugo el que habla primero.

—Gracias Edward—le dice.

No muchos le dicen Edward a Teddy Lupin y el aludido se sorprende. Recuerda a Victoire Weasley, la muñequita que creyó amarle y la que le juró que se iba a suicidar si la dejaba. Recuerda la mirada severa y a la vez cariñosa de su abuela Andrómeda. Recuerda muchas cosas que no dice en el momento, sin saber que Hugo también está sumergido en sus propias memorias. Le va a contestar algo a Hugo cuando le vibra el teléfono.

Es Marta, su segunda al mando en la sala de arte. Escucha en silencio y asiente. Está bien, iré, dice al colgar. Y no lo piensa.

— ¿Me quieres acompañar Hugo?

El Weasley se ríe.


End file.
